


Stars

by fallingsnow6136



Category: Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters
Genre: Crushes, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 16:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20876984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingsnow6136/pseuds/fallingsnow6136
Summary: A night of watching the stars in the beautiful dark sky makes Haru realise he has a crush on someone very dear to him. Pure, cavity-inducing fluff. Day 2 of the OTP Challenge: Write about one member of your OTP realising their feelings.





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so seeing as my previous one-shot kinda made me sad, I've come up with another cute Haru/Rei drabble to write. My lovely friend Aiko Isari gave me some word prompts to write about and I'm using the prompt 'gold'. No matter how much fluff I write, I never really feel all that confident.

Stars. Haru had always loved them, they were so tiny in the brilliant night sky and one had to really look with open eyes to see them. The night was beautiful outside as Haru looked out of his window to see them, tiny specks of light in a blanket of darkness. _Kind of like Rei-kun, especially at that time. _A smile graced his lips as he thought back to when he had made the decision to help Rei. Someone who had so much love for their family that he was willing to both risk his own life and take someone else's life if he had no other choice could not be a bad person. The light of a star, the way it truly shined was not something everyone could see but that tiny speck of light had been visible to him through all the darkness Rei had held around him. Rei had never been the darkness, he had always been that tiny speck of light trying to shine through the blanket of darkness that surrounded him.

The cold wind surrounded him and Haru quickly closed his window, realizing he wouldn't be able to sleep if his room got too cold. Gatchmon was happily eating his favourite sweet in his spot and Haru had to chuckle, before cuddling inside of his blankets and looking at photos on his phone. He liked looking at all the memories he and his friends had shared together over the years. He stopped at a photo of himself, Astra, Eri, Yuujin and…Rei. It had been taken a few months after Yuujin had returned. His gaze stopped at Rei, his finger tracing the outline of Rei's swirly hair, he had always found it so beautiful, longing to tread his fingers through the light swirls as they came down. The thought made his cheeks heat up and he giggled quietly, loud enough not to disturb Gatchmon. His finger remained there but his eyes traveled down to Rei's eyes, a magnificent combination of red and gold, like a kindling fire lighting up with the brightest flames filled with a fiery passion. Even in a picture, Haru just wanted to continue looking into them, losing himself in that passion for just a fraction of a second.

_Rei-kun…I might have never be able to say this without passing out but everything about you is so passionate, so honest. I want to curl my fingers into the threads of your hair, losing myself in your eyes…I'm gonna make myself pass out and I'm not even saying this to you directly! _Haru's face turned even redder and he dropped his phone, bursting into hysterical giggling as he buried his face in his hands, wobbling a bit.

"Haru?" Gatchmon jumped down from his spot, raising an eyebrow. "Are you ok?"

Haru was still giggling and hiding his face. "G-Gatchmon…I think…I like Rei."

"Of course you like him, he's your friend," Gatchmon began before his face dawned in realization and he grinned. "Oh…oh Haru, do you have a crush?"

Haru giggled more, going even redder if possible. "I-I think so, maybe, I don't know?" He pulled Gatchmon close, giggling into his Buddy's fur, causing the other to laugh because that probably tickled. "I mean…it's different from when I liked Ai-chan, she was pretty, she's still pretty but Rei-kun…" He felt dizzy from how flustered he was. "I…I can't say this without passing out…but Rei-kun…"

Gatchmon was cracking up. "Awwww that's adorable! Should we tell him? Or should I tell Hackmon so we can play matchmaker?"

"N-no!" Haru protested, eyes widening as his face felt too hot for it to be considered normal and he hid his face even further. "Don't tell him please? I don't want Rei-kun to freak out…please Gatchmon!" The color faded from his face and he became serious. "You can't tell Hackmon or Rei-kun anything. I'm not sure how he'll react."

Gatchmon became serious. "If you say so, I won't. I would never tell Hackmon but Haru, Rei would be crazy to reject you but I won't tell anyone without your permission." He then grinned. "But I will keep teasing you cause seeing you flustered is fun!" He wrapped his tiny arms around Haru's neck and hugged him. Haru turned pink again, burying his face in Gatchmon's fur, although he was smiling.


End file.
